This invention relates to improvements in hat-like umbrellas and in particular to the rib coupling between the main frame and the visor rib.
A hat-like umbrella consists of a regular umbrella and a visor attached thereon. Traditionally, the coupling element between the main frame and the visor rib is fixed on the visor rib. Therefore, when the hat-like umbrella is open or closed, the deformation of the main rib will stress the umbrella cover greatly. It is thus possible to tear the cover. Another drawback is that it takes greater effort to open the umbrella and to make the visor horizontal because of the tension in the cover and the main rib.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved coupling element between the main rib and the visor rib which may obviate and mitigate the above mentioned drawbacks.